


Your Hand on My Cheek

by kvhottie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Love, M/M, Short and Poetic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie
Summary: Kageyama thought he’d go on for the rest of his life not understanding what it was like to be 'close' to someone…until he met Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 33
Kudos: 257





	Your Hand on My Cheek

For so many years of his life, Kageyama hadn’t understood the concept of intimacy.

He grew up a latch-key kid. _When_ his parents were around, they were nice to him, but their lack of presence in his life because of work and dozens of business trips made it hard for them to be close as a family. And in part because he was an only child, he never quite learned the delicacy needed to navigate human relationships: his hard to read expression, blunt nature, and social awkwardness dooming him to many misunderstandings he rarely had the social aptitude to try to fix. Friends were always hard to come by—and the few he thought he made in his middle school volleyball team...well, he found a way to mess that up too. 

But if he didn’t think hard about it, none of this bothered him too much.

After all, he was preoccupied living and breathing volleyball. In his free time, when he wasn’t practicing, he meticulously took care of his nails and watched pro-volleyball games. He struggled through his homework and raided his cabinets for snacks. Sometimes he would even jog around the neighborhood and stare at the neighbor’s dog from a distance. More than complicated humans, he convinced himself it hurt him the most that animals also hated him. 

And somewhere in his heart he had felt that he would probably continue on like this forever. What _this_ was, heck, he wasn’t too sure. He’d never really known anything but _this_.

That is…until he got to know Hinata Shouyou.

The annoying, excitable, hot-blooded, relentless, and shinning Hinata Shouyou.

The caring, observant, genuine, honest, and warm…tiny little sun.

 _Shouyou_.

Kageyama barely had the sense to grasp how big of an existence Hinata had carved inside his heart, much less the words to explain it to anyone else. Especially not with this clumsy, harsh mouth of his.

So, he kept these feelings, whatever they were, at the very back of his mind and shoved deep in his chest. But despite any attempt on his part of trying to nurture them, they grew. _Loud_ and _disruptive_ , they grew. With every smile, every touch, every compliment, and every gesture of Hinata wholeheartedly accepting Kageyama, faults and all…they grew.

 _Until they burst_.

And he really wished he had gone about it better. Maybe if he had waited until they had finished their meat buns then their first kiss wouldn’t have tasted like pork. And then Hinata wouldn’t have dropped what was left of his bun from shock. And Kageyama wouldn’t have felt guilty about _both_ the kiss and the meat bun on the ground.

But even as Kageyama wordlessly shoved what was left of his own bun into Hinata’s hands without acknowledging the kiss or that his face was probably on fire, Hinata laughed. And he took Kageyama’s offering with an unusually meek “I like you too.”

“Not just as partners, okay?” Kageyama huffed, eyes looking forward as they walked.

Hinata snickered and reached over to intertwine his hand with Kageyama’s. “As partners, as friends, as boyfriends—all of it.”

For so many years of his life, Kageyama hadn’t understood the concept of intimacy…neither in family, nor in friendships, and not even pets. Yet one person started a spark that changed all of that.

He now had an amazing team, friends, and a partner (of both meanings).

And if he ever started to wonder if he deserved to be so lucky, all he had to do was spend a few quiet moments with Hinata cradled in his arms. Hinata would pet his hair and kiss every inch of his face until he was overwhelmed with the sweetness in his touch.

And every time Hinata placed a warm hand on his cheek he knew he was born for this very moment. For this warmth, and for these lips.

He knew it so well his eyes sometimes teared up, and all he could do to hide it was look away.

 _I love you_.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by this art from the sweet Ria, [here](https://twitter.com/weidenkitz/status/1234264473256501248?s=20). It's short but I really needed to try to convey the warm feelings this art caused in me. Let me know if you enjoyed it <3
> 
> If you like my writing, I have other Haikyuu!! fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie/works?fandom_id=758208).
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dontperishyet)! Lets be friends.


End file.
